Tease
by lamia vampress
Summary: Quinn had always been the dominant, smug one in the relationship. And frankly, Rashel has reached her limit. So, she decides to do something special to Quinn, as a form of punishment in the most intimate way.


**Long time since I've uploaded anything. . My bad. Freshman year is always the busiest...anyway. Here is a new one-shot of my favourite couple. This is probably the most intimate piece I've written on here, so if anything was lacked don't hesitate to tell me.**

**This story is dedicated to the wonderful x-blackmeadow-x. Thank you for helping me! ^.^ **

**Oh, and if anyone hasn't read her newly released story of RashelxQuinn, go do as soon as possible. It's an amazing story. (: **

**So yeah. Enjoy..**

***Disclaimers.* **

**I do NOT own the characters, or plot, of the magical Night World series. I'll put it on my wishlist, but, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get that. -.-**

* * *

><p>In the current day in her empty room, Rashel Jordan sighed as she finished unpacking the last remnants from her black duffel bag that splayed on the bed. She carefully finished hanging her last top in the walk in closet and when done, she finally placed the empty bag onto the shelf neatly. With one approving nod that put in check everything in her mind, she gently slid the door closed, and plopped on the couch.<p>

She was tired. After an exhausting mission all the way in LA, she pretty much excluded all thoughts that didn't pertain to sleep. She stretched out her arms, relieving the stress that had built up and stood back up to proceed downstairs. She was thirsty. Her schedule for today was to get some ice cold water then sleep peacefully.

In fact, she was so intent on that thought that she didn't pay attention to anything that might have been in front of her.

All of which why she bumped roughly into Quinn and fell backwards.

He landed cleanly on her, his weight forcing her down as she automatically reached down to the ground with her hands. She braced herself for the body collision but since Quinn had supernatural reflexes, he fell on top of her with much gentler force than expected. For a moment it was an awkward silence but the connection the two shared instantly soothed it.

"Well." Quinn stated, his eyes gazing down to meet hers. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Rashel apologized, smiling up at him half-heartedly. She lifted both of her elbows up for a start to get up, and rested them on the carpet as she patiently waited him to move.

He didn't.

"Uh, Quinn? You can get off of me now." Rashel raised an eyebrow, looking questionably up at him. Another moment passed, and when he still remained, Rashel realized he wasn't getting up because he somehow forgot, but because he didn't _want _to.

"Can I now." Quinn started out slyly, a smirk forming on his lips. His eyes stared back at her with a knowing look.

"Quinn." Rashel narrowed her eyes, glaring up at the vampire who now held her hostage beneath her. During everything, Quinn had shifted so his weight wouldn't crush her uncomfortably, but heavy enough to keep her immobile without struggle. His arms rested on either side of her.

He just continued to smirk down at her, with that _look _in his eyes. "Rashel. Is something wrong?" He was taunting her now. Rashel huffed, her patience thinning, as she resisted the urge to push him off instead.

"You're still on me. You know, after we fell, _five _minutes ago?"

The amused glint in his dark eyes never left, and he seemed to be getting more enjoyment from this, every second more that passed. "I still don't see the problem. Care to elaborate?"

Rashel smiled warningly at him. "Get. Off. Now… Get off _please?_" The thought of him wanting her to beg flashed through her mind, along why that was the reason he was refusing. To claim dominance. But deep down, Rashel knew why he wasn't. Cocky bastard.

"No." He simply said, and flashed another dazzling smile at her before reaching down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss, not waiting for her response.

"I find myself liking this position…" His sensual voice trailed off as a murmur, and he moved his arms so they came and pressed more tightly against her hips. His lips left hers after a moment, though he didn't lift them from her skin. Instead, he continued down to her throat, letting his teeth graze her gently. He felt the lively pulse hammer calmly under her skin, and felt it increase as he found the exact sensitive spot and started to nip it softly.

Damn…._bastard. _Rashel had gone all stiff. As he continued his…loving act, she found herself unable to move as a pleasing sensation formed and exceeded. She let out a ragged breath as her whole cycle of breathing hitched, and accidently let a small sound escape her lips. She heard and…_felt _his chuckle reverberate on her, as he continued to caress her neck with his lips. One hand leisurely traveled down to her thigh.

_Bastard! _Rashel inwardly groaned again, but not from what her soulmate was doing to her. Damn him, she thought. He could make her feel such…innervations whenever he touched her in some intimate way. It was a power and type of dominance he had control over, all a gift from the soulmate principal. Rashel sighed, and fought the urge to think of certain things while he ceased to stop touching her.

It wasn't her, not enjoying the pleasure he bestowed on her. It was the fact being that _he _was always the first one that proceeded with this, and was always the supreme one. He obviously knew this; so he always carried around a high, smug demeanor that didn't help Rashel's annoyance.

Idiot…he deserved…he deserved…Rashel's thought carried off into the bank of her mind, because she suddenly devised a…certain idea; an idea she hadn't thought of before. Quinn had always had his fun with her, always getting _his _way with her. And he would conjure to ways that made her basically die in ecstasy, while _he _was always in control. Rashel, however, didn't fancy her label he placed on her; the submissive one is the relationship.

Contemplating her idea once more, she decided to put it as a plan as she eyed him carefully before putting it in play.

Gracefully, she transcended up abruptly as she let her elbow knock into his shoulder blade with enough force to startle him, but not enough to hurt him. Sure enough, his body reacted in surprise, the vampire reflexes speeding it up a bit more but not soon enough. She made to push him off her in one quick movement, and succeeded. And with one final motion that even he couldn't register fast enough, she settled on his waist, straddling him as he found himself into her previous position.

She let out one calm breath before smiling down smugly and apprehensively at him, meeting his bewildered black gaze.

"_John _Quinn. Who are you to think that you can have dominance every time? You're very selfish of control."She looked at him with a fake skeptical look, and licked her lips slowly, making sure to watch his movements carefully. She leaned closer towards him, her green eyes blinking slowly as she waited for him to reply.

Quinn suddenly snapped out of some reverie, and he looked back with an expression that Rashel could only decipher as one of attempt on restraining hormones.

_Good, _Rashel mused, as she placed her hands on his chest, making small patterns. "Hmm?"

"Rashel." Quinn spoke in a pleading, hoarse mumble, and he glanced at her lips before meeting her eyes.

"It's my turn now." Rashel smiled again before grasping some of the material of his shirt and forcefully yanking him up to crash her lips on his. The reaction she received came in a dizzying, sweet wave, and from his response she knew his was the same.

Rashel prayed that she would do the right things that would set him on edge, and fulfill her intentions. This was the first time she was trying something like this, and she hoped her awful inexperience didn't show. After all. She wanted to please her dear, conniving soulmate as much as she wanted to teach him a lesson.

Rashel pulled herself closer to him, lodging her figure tight enough on his so no space was between their chests. She took a deep, silent breath before placing her lips on his again, feeling pleasurable electricity shoot erratically.

As she weaved her fingers through his hair, she let her tongue slide out and run on his bottom lip, asking for access he was too willing to give. He parted her mouth in a rush, thrusting his tongue inside as soon as he could and Rashel felt the cool presence as a small shiver ran down her spine. She let him explore a bit before she decided to take control. With some effort, she willed him to loosen his grasp on her thighs and allowed them permission to transport to her waist.

Descending her hands from his silky hair, she moved them in a slow manner that perceived want into his muscular shoulders. She gripped them tightly before deepening the kiss and moving her waist slowly but intensely against his, distracting him wholly and endowing the air she needed as well as his tongue under hers.

He emitted a low groan into her neck, his kisses intensifying as he tried to press her more against him. He ran one of his hands down her long hair, and stopped at the end where it met the hem of her shirt. He cupped her back and began to rub small circles along it, massaging the tense muscles that lingered from his previous doings.

She felt the length of his back with her hands under her hard grip, feeling _his _muscles move as he tried to keep up with her. He released a low growl that vibrated throughout her whole body, and with skill he touched her bare waist line before sending them up slowly but pleadingly up her back, underneath her material.

Rashel could only dig her nails into his back as she fought the urge to moan out loud, but the most to give in. This was _her _act of doing. She intended for it to go as planned- otherwise, Quinn wouldn't have gotten chastened, he would have gotten something _else. _She needed to stop this (unfortunately) before Quinn got too feisty.

So with a great amount effort from her part, she abruptly stopped the wet kiss and moved off of him just as he was about to unsnap her bra. She wiped her lips with her shirt and took a big breath before straightening her body and looking at Quinn, who was currently stunned.

"Wha…what the _hell?" _Quinn looked up with distinct shock on his face, his eyes now a blazing black as they swam around with heated lust and want, but raging confusion from the not so expected ending.

Rashel bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she looked at her soulmate is such disarray. She let herself smile though, allowing him to know that _she _was pleased.

"Hmm. What's wrong?" Her question was mocking concern, as she peered at him with _her _knowing look. She grazed at her perplexed soulmate, the question she asked making him scan her once before replying.

"Rashel." He started out calmly, his voice strained with menace.

"John." She let her teeth flash as she smiled again, and she walked over in a graceful manner before bending down to look at Quinn more evenly than how she was feeling moments ago.

"Did you really just do that?" Quinn asked, his dark eyes staring hard at hers.

"Do what?" She inquired innocently- although it was obvious that she was pleased with what she did.

"Leave me hanging." Quinn glared half-heartedly, sighing frustratingly. "Now I'm going to take a shower. A _cold_ one. Thanks a lot."

Rashel only smiled, straightening up her posture once again. She stretched her arms above her head while turning around, her back facing Quinn. She faintly heard Quinn grunting and hid a satisfied smile.

Because as Rashel glanced over her shoulder, she saw Quinn sighing angrily and closing his eyes.

"You tease."

She hid a bigger, more satisfied smile. At least he learned, right?

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so acomplished. :3 Anyway. Please <strong>_review_**! It can me my Christmas present. Reviewwwwww. **

**I wish everyone a merry Christmas, and a good new year. (:**


End file.
